


Vigilant

by vyrantiumblack



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrantiumblack/pseuds/vyrantiumblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden likes St. Louis, even if he does miss Chicago. The city doesn't have a shortage of excitement, yet Aiden craves having a bigger target. He gets his wish when he meets Jamie Oda, a former DedSec member who presents him with an old nemesis; Blume. Their web has gotten bigger and Aiden decides it's time that particular spider died once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilant

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie Oda is my first non-binary character I've ever written. I hope that they are presented in a fashion that is not fetishizing or degrading. I love this character a lot and I'm still trying to get the hang of writing for them. Con-crit comments, general comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> I hope to keep my interest in this so I can write more chapters.

Aiden missed Chicago. He missed being close to Nikki and Jacks even if he was in the same city as them again. He missed Clara. St. Louis was welcoming and it provided the danger that he thrived on. He could still be the Vigilante and he still had scum to get rid of. T-Bone had been in touch from time to time. The last time was to let him know that he erased Aiden's trail so the Fixers would leave him alone. He sometimes got calls from Jordi, normally in the middle of the night when he was glued to his many monitors watching St. Louis like a techno-god. They were always as eccentric as their sender. If Aiden were honest with himself, he'd admit he even missed Jordi. 

Tonight he sat in front of the monitors watching as his system was hacked for the umpteenth time. He could have shut them down, yet he liked to see how far they would try to go. He had already learned their identity, a Jamie Oda, and according to the file he had pulled up on them they had been a member of DedSec. He wondered what had brought them to him. Since nothing was really going on he decided to find out. 

A: I see you.

J: How?

A: You've been messy. I knew you were there since you started hacking into my system. What the hell do you want?

J: You have intel on some St. Louis officials that I require for the people I work for.

A: And you thought I would just give it to you?

J: We can make a trade since I blew my cover. 

A: What do you have that would make it worthwhile?

J: Blume wants to take ctOS nationwide. They're courting quite a few politicians from Capitol Hill. They have their feelers here in St. Louis. A deal recently went down between them and some city officials, the mayor being one of them. Sound familiar?

A: Like Chicago. Did your mayor kill anyone?

J: LOL, not that I'm aware of. No more like our mayor is on their payroll and is grateful for the extra security measures. You know how they operate though. Blume is a cancer.

A: Now I can definitely tell you were with DedSec.

J: Funny. Look, I can help you and you can help me. We'll need to meet.

A: So soon? I don't even know you're name.

J: I find that unlikely. I'll tell you where to meet me or I'm sure you can hack my phone and find me. Whichever is fine with you. 

 

Aiden had indeed hacked their phone. It was easy enough and the response he got made him chuckle. “Typical dickhead” was the message he received right after he located Jamie. He waited in the cafe, near the plate glass windows with a cup of black coffee. He knew who he was looking for and so far they hadn't shown. Maybe they had chickened out or maybe they were going to set him up. Then he saw them; a slender Japanese person with long black hair swept to one side with close together brown eyes and a full mouth that looked like it would be great to kiss. 

Aiden shook his head. It had been a long time since he'd had any kind of action. This was business though, however it didn't mean he couldn't admire them. Jamie spotted him and sat across from him. 

“Aiden,” they said by way of a greeting. 

“Jamie.” Aiden tilted his head in their direction. “You want a cup of coffee or something?”

Jamie shook their head. “I'm good. I had a latte before I got here. Did you know that?”

Aiden smirked. “Maybe I didn't. So what's this data you have.” 

Jamie pulled out a sleek black smartphone and passed it to Aiden. “It's the file marked 'Blume'.”

“Obvious.”

“I know, however I don't give a fuck. You can look through it and copy it.”

“How kind of you.”

“I'm only doing this because I want the information you have. Plus, you owe me.”

Aiden raised an eyebrow. “Do I?”

Jamie picked up Aiden's coffee cup and drained the remainder of the coffee. “Clara Lille. You knew her, worked with her and got her killed. I want your help, but I also want to kill you.”

“I bet. I didn't get her killed though. Damien Brenks gave her location to Lucky Quinn. If you want to blame anyone, blame them.” Aiden shook the empty cup and sighed heavily. 

“She wouldn't have died if you she wasn't helping you. I told her not to get involved with you. I knew you were trouble when we were digging through your files.”

Aiden's curiosity was piqued. “You helped her find info on me?”

“Yeah, I did. I knew who had hired her, I just didn't know why until later. She told me she stopped taking jobs for them, was getting too risky. She never told me she was going actually go and find you. I dug around until I found out. By that time she was dead. I guess she didn't trust me enough to ask for help.” Jamie's brown eyes met Aiden's green ones and he felt his face grow warm. 

“So you still blame me even after I told you it wasn't really my fault?”

“Let's not dwell on it. We have business to conduct.”

Aiden transferred Jamie's data to his phone and transferred his to theirs. Once he was done he handed the phone back to Jamie. 

“I guess we're done here,” Jamie said as they stood up, swinging a black handbag onto their shoulder. 

Aiden cleared his throat. “I don't normally do this, but what the hell. Let me take you to dinner as payment for that information. Least I could do. Also, as my way of apologizing for Clara.”

Jamie gazed down at him with their mouth slightly open. “You think dinner is going to fix the fact that one of my friends is gone? Nice try, old man.” 

Aiden watched as Jamie sauntered out of the cafe. Well, it was a nice try and Jamie reminded him a lot of Clara. 

Jamie flipped idly through their phone as they waited for the next train. Pictures of old friends in old places. They came to one of Clara and them when things weren't crazy. Young hackers with stars in their eyes. They knew deep down why Clara had went to help Aiden. The guilt had been eating her up. She had confided that much in Jamie and Jamie put the rest together. Yet they had lost a good friend, a comrade in arms. Jamie came to another picture of the two of them together after Clara had begun helping Aiden. Clara looked more stressed, however she was still beautiful. 

“Dammit,” Jamie hissed. They shoved the phone into their purse. Enough living in the past, the future was waiting. There were kings that needed to be dethroned.


End file.
